


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 1 Entrance Exams

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308
Kudos: 2





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 1 Entrance Exams

THIRD PERSON  
The sun shined bright down upon the entrance to UA as dozens of students walked through the gates. Today is the day where they all get to prove themselves worthy of enrolling at this school and being trained by the best to become hero’s. For you see in this world 80% of the population has some kind of superpower known as a quirk ranging from anywhere from horns on your head to laser eyes the supernatural is a normality and as you’d expect from a superhuman society there’s one profession that dominates…hero’s. Superheroes are trained by schools like UA and are licensed and paid by the government to protect the innocent and stop criminals who’d use those powers for evil. Some want to become hero’s for money and fame, others out of service for the greater good, but some never even had the intention of becoming a hero but life forced them to take that path. As the students continue to pour in, the sound of a motorcycle can be heard strolling up to the main gate and being parked as young Jeriko Blaze takes off his helmet.

JERIKO’S POV  
I placed my helmet in the compartment of my bike and unzipped my jacket as I started to walk into the school. “So many kids here” I thought in my head as I took a look up at the school’s main building “So this is UA? Gotta be honest, I thought I’d be a lot fancier. Like some expensive private school or something but, besides it’s size, it’s pretty modest” my train of thought is interrupted when one of the kids shoved past me wearing a black middle school uniform and had spiky blonde hair. As he pushed past me he shouted “OUT OF MY WAY EXTRA!” “Hey! how about you just watch where you're going!” The kid shot me a look of anger for a moment as he just continued walking. I couldn’t help whispering under my breath “Asshole”

Later me, along with the other students that showed up, were seated in this large room that seemed to be a lecture hall with a stage and large screen set up. Standing on the stage was a man clad in leather and bits of armor with headphones and yellow hair that was styled into one large point spoke to us “HELLLOOOO EVERRRYBODY! I’m going to be you announcer for this exam, Present Mic, are you all excited!?” Silence fills the room “wow lively group we have today. Ok so time for me to go over the rules.” On the screen behind him appeared pictures of 3 silhouettes of what seemed to be different robots. “For this exam you will be participating in a mock city battle against robot villains each with their own point score tied to them, your goal is to defeat as many villains as possible before the time runs out!” One kid in the crowd shoots up from his seat “excuse me sir!” a spotlight shines on the kid, he was wearing another school uniform much different from what the kid from before was wearing along with glasses and blue hair “but on the paper that was provided to us says that there are 4 different types of robots. If this is an error it is a poor mark on the reputation of this school and should be corrected!” “What’s up with this kid?” I thought as he continued “also you!” He points over to a green haired kid not too far away “you’ve been doing nothing but muttering this entire time and you are being distracting to those of us trying to pay attention. If you're not going to take this seriously then you shouldn’t be here!” Finally I get fed up and shout out “hey kid the only person around here being distracting is you, so how about you shut up for 2 seconds and let the pro speak will you?” The kid looks at me with a shocked look on his face as Present Mic continues “well yes anyways I was just getting to that” as another silhouette pops up on the screen “the 4th villain is actually worth 0 points, this is really meant to be an obstacle so I’d recommend listeners avoid these at all cost and go for the point based ones” the kid with the glasses bows “thank you sir, apologies for the interruption” as he sits back down. “No sweat kid now that’s all so get changed if you need to and head down to the testing grounds. Now say it with me now, you all know it, go beyond PLUUUUUUUUS…” silence fills the room once again “ULTRAAAAAA, wow you guys are bad at this, now get goin listeners!”

A little while later and we were all down by the testing grounds. I was wearing my normal jacket and T-shirt that I had on when I got here but I could see everyone else was wearing either gym clothes or workout attire. As I got off the bus I could see that once again the kid with glasses was picking on the green haired kid. I sighed and walked up to the pair “hey glasses…” the pair turned towards me “...how about you leave the kid alone. We’re all nervous here so the kid doesn’t need you riding on his coattail ok?” The kid fixes his glasses and replies “I suppose you do have a point, my apologies” as he walks over with the rest of the group. The green haired kid looks at me “thanks for that” “don’t mention it, I hate guys like that who can’t keep their nose in their own business” “well yeah but I’m sure he’s just looking out for everyone. I’m Izuku Midoryia” “Jeriko Blaze nice to meet you” we both shook hands “hey, you wouldn’t happen to be from the US would you?” “ well yeah actually I was originally born there. What tipped you off, was it the name?” “Well that, and your Japanese is a little off” “oh yeah guess I got the crash course” we both chuckled “so if you don’t mind me asking...what’s your quirk?” I looked at him nervously “oh...my quirk uh” Just before I could answer, Present Mic came on the speakers ``Alright let’s get this party started! Real heroes don’t get a countdown so get moving!” As me and Midoryia look back we see the group already heading into the fake city “shit!” and me and Midoryia rush off after them.

We ran straight into the fray as everyone started separating from the group to go off on their own so I looked to Midoryia ``good luck ``''thanks you too Jeriko” as I went off on my own. It didn’t take long for me to find my first target. A 1 pointer robot came around the corner and took a strike at me. I ducked out of the way and shoved a burst of fire in it’s face as it fell to the ground. Just as I finished I saw a 3 pointer robot across the way. I shot out two fireballs right at the 3 pointer as it tried to block I bended the fire to hit it in it’s back. The robots back exploded and when it was off balance I shot another fireball to its chest as if fell over “Ha these things aren’t so-agh!” Another robot smacked me in the back and I slammed into a nearby wall “ugh me and my big mouth” as I let out another burst of fire at the 2 pointer. The rest of the time I was taking down robots left and right even seeing some other kids in action. As I was taking down another 3 pointer the glasses kid zoomed past and kicked a nearby 1 pointer in the blink of an eye. Another kid I saw lifted a group of robots up in the air and slammed them down with some type of floating quirk. After fighting for a minute or two I had a moment to think “ok so far I got 23 points that should be good enough now I just gotta wait for time to be called” my train of thought was broken when I heard a yell from across the way. It was Midoryia cornered by a 1 pointer! I rushed over and yelled “Hey scrap heap pick on someone your own size” as I shot a giant wave of fire over the robot and kept the fire from Midoryia at the same time. The 1 pointer melted away as I turned to the kid “Midoriya what are you doing get your head in the-woah!” The ground beneath us started to shake “What was that?” As I turned and saw rising above some destroyed buildings a giant robot double the size of the nearby buildings ``Jesus Christ! That’s the zero pointer! How do they expect us to avoid that!” I saw a bunch of other kids start running away and I see Midoriya starting to crawl away. I ran over and picked him up off the ground “c’mon we gotta move!” “Yeah right” as we started running we both heard someone “HELP!” Looking back I saw it was the girl who made the robots float. She was trapped under some debris in the path of the zero pointer. “Oh no, she’s going to get crushed!” Before I could even react Midoriya started running towards the robot. “Midoriya what are you doing!” He bent his knees and in a massive shockwave rocketed up to the robot and smashed it in it’s face with a massive punch that knocked it to the ground. My jaw dropped and the only thing I could say was “Holy Crap! THAT WAS AWESOME!” But my excitement soon changed when I noticed that Midoriya…wasn’t slowing down, he was still falling and fast. “Oh shoot!” I rushed to try to catch him as fast as I could. “I’m not gonna...make it!” And I see the girl from before floating on a price of a robot slaps him in the face and stops his fall, floating just a few inches off the ground. She looked very weak as she put her hands together “release” and she and Midoriya both fell to the ground. The girl looked sick but not injured so I rushed over to Midoriya “yo, you ok?” As I looked I noticed...his arm and both his legs are broken! “What the heck!? Was that from punching that robot?” I heard over the loudspeaker Present Mic “TIMES UP LISTENERS! Thank you all for participating in this year’s entrance exam!” “Wait, it's over?” And pushing through the crowd a small old lady wearing what appeared to be some kind of lab coat “oh well this one looks like he got destroyed more than the robot did, well that’s why I’m here” as he walks over and kisses Midoriya on the head. “Uh...What!?” And Midoriya’s wounds seem to heal on their own. I later learned that was Recovery Girl, she can heal those by kissing them but if the damage is serious it’ll leave the person drained. “He’ll still need time to recover but he’ll be ok” as a stretcher with two robots on the end pick him up and carry him away from the testing site “anyone else seriously injured? No? Good, all of you did wonderful today excellent work.” And with that the exam ended and I went home.

It’s been 2 or 3 days since the entrance exam and, for the most part, things have been pretty boring. I’ve had nothing to do but ride my motorcycle around town and play video games still waiting on the results from the exam. My mom has checked the mailbox 200 times already, the anticipation is killing her. Me, I’m interested to see how I did but I’m not expecting to get in. I didn’t stand out much, especially compared to that Midoriya kid, he one shot that zero pointer. I overheard some of the other kids saying that he didn’t even get any points which made me even more confused. How is it possible that someone with that much power didn’t get a single point? I guess he broke his arm and legs after punching that robot but still. My train of thought was interrupted when my mom called me “Jeriko, can you come down for a minute?” “Yeah sure I’ll be down in a minute” I head downstairs to see my mom sitting there in her wheelchair waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. She got into a car accident when I was younger that left he paralyzed from the waist down and she’s been confined to the wheelchair since I was 6. “There’s a letter for you sweetie, and it’s from UA!” She pulled out a letter which had the school’s symbol on it and handed it to me. “Well come on open it and let’s see! Let’s see!” “Ok, ok calm down. Don’t get your hopes up too high.” “Oh come on Jeriko you need to have more confidence in yourself.” I sat down on the couch with my mom right next to me as I opened the letter. Inside was a small black disk which I placed on the table. As soon as I did a hologram picture of someone I wasn’t expecting to see appeared. “I AM HERE!” “ALL MIGHT!?” All Might is the number 1 hero, the symbol of peace. “I’m sure you must be wondering why I’m appearing on this holoscreen right? Well to answer that question first your looking at the brand new faculty member of UA! That’s right I am going to be teaching at UA! We are planning on holding a press conference to officially announce it.” Suffice it to say I was not expecting this news, the symbol of peace himself was going to be teaching at the best high school in Japan. “But enough about me let’s talk about you! I’m sure you're dying to hear your results! Now, Jeriko Blaze, you did manage to pass the written portion of the exam but where you really shined is in the practical exam.” Suddenly videos of me fighting the robots popped up next to All Mights face as he went on. “Your quirk may not appear to be special but the way you use it is very unique and creative.” As the video played when I bended the fire around the robot hitting it in it’s back. “Very impressive! But above all that you still helped out your fellow examinees, watch!” As the video played both the moment when I saved Midoriya from the one pointer and when I checked up on him after he punched the giant zero pointer. I glanced at my mom and noticed she was smiling at me “What?” “Oh nothing, nothing.” The moment was interrupted when All Might spoke again. “The way I see it your more then deserving of training at this school.” “Wait...does that mean?” “Young Jeriko, welcome to the hero academia.” My mom startled me with a scream of excitement. “Congratulations Jeriko! I’m so proud of you!” I let out a light chuckle “yeah, I wasn’t expecting...any of that.” “See I told you, you need more confidence in yourself.” “Okay maybe you’re right” “moms are always right” “oh yeah haha” she chuckles as she starts moving over to the door “I think this calls for celebration! Get your shoes on and we’ll go to that sushi place you like.” “All right! Now your talking!”

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
